


some men just want to watch the world burn

by parksquared



Series: party in the usa [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, M/M, m for throwaway references to sex, otherwise very, that traitor, very tame. jihoon's selfies did all the work, woojin doesnt actually appear in this fic coz he's in times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: in this crack fic, i explore one (1) plausible reason for jihoon's selfies which were posted on fancafe on 062418, to the detriment of all his fans





	some men just want to watch the world burn

**Author's Note:**

> played it fast and loose with sequence of events. in this au, the selfies were posted ~5 hours later than irl

it’s funny how it has come to this, jihoon thinks to himself. when they landed in new york, taking a bunch of risqué photos was probably the last thing or not even a thought on his mind but here he is, in this peculiar situation, trying to balance his phone against the odd knick knacks he found in his room to take a couple of selfies because everyone else is in times square admiring the blazing billboards instead. 

jihoon had decided to stay behind, begged off this impromptu sightseeing tour because he wanted to rest and really, he’s not interested in billboards--seoul is brightly lit enough for him. but in reality, what he had wanted to do was game. he was a man on a mission to avenge the losses from last night. what he did not bank on, however, was woojin and daniel hyung picking being tourists over gaming. to rub salt into wound, jetlag had muddled up his sense of time and his gaming crew are, well, busy doing their day jobs as they should be instead of gaming. _hah_. 

so jihoon only has himself to blame for his current state of boredom. 

he has, to date, wanked to blow off some steam, showered to wash away the evidence, paced around his hotel room that now seems too small for even one person, and even tried watching tv but everything was in english. 

he’s bored, full of restless energy and woojin is too busy playing tourist. woojin’s not even replying to jihoon’s texts and his last seen on the status bar was eons ago, mocking jihoon as if to say serves him right for choosing gaming over sightseeing. jihoon knows, with the same absolute knowledge and confidence that the sun rises from the east, that woojin is ignoring him. woojin must know that someone is texting him with the rate at which his phone must be vibrating with each desperate text. jihoon flops onto the bed, rolls around in his bathrobe and lets out a high pitched whine that leaves him feeling even more embarrassed and annoyed--both emotions a lethal combination. 

never let it be said that a bored and petty jihoon is a sane and reasonable jihoon and indeed, when he feels a chill from the coolness of the room and his nipples tightening in response, an idea comes over him, seizes him so completely that he can’t stop thinking about it. 

_he will make woojin come home to him._

the way to a man’s heart may be through his stomach, but the way to beguile one is through his dick. he will make woojin regret ignoring his messages and for that matter, for leaving him behind alone instead of gaming with him through the sheer force of his pictures. that’s right, he’s feeling pretty petty. 

the first of the series of pictures is easy--choosing a cute filter, then taking a couple of shots that emphasises him in a bathrobe while lying on a bed, making sure to expose his neck and a hint of his collarbones, opens his mouth and pouts slightly, as if he’s begging to be kissed. he tests out some expressions before opting for that wide doe eyed look--the one that looks like he’s a perfect picture of innocence to unknowing folks, for some plausible deniability. 

but the second series of pictures proves to be harder to take. he had envisaged himself looking away from the camera with his hair mussed, as if he’s just had sex, looking relaxed and basking in the afterglow--a look he knows woojin loves--but the desk in their room alone is not tall enough, the angle is not right, everything _sucks._

he could ask manager hyung to help him, but that’ll be pretty awkward and also he’s not wearing anything under this bathrobe and as much as they’re close and have seen each other in various states of accidental undress, jihoon only wants woojin to see _all_ of him.

jihoon feels like he’s expiring from the amount of effort he’s put in so far to achieve this specific vision he has but the pettiness fuels him from deep within, gives him that extra boost of determination. he will get the right amount of height on this makeshift tripod, even if it takes him endless tries.

so, here he is, just done building this _thing_ that's really just a bible and some tea cups perched precariously on a desk that will up his selfie game. he balances his phone against it, sets the timer and gets into position. _bingo!_ he gets the shot he wants, finally. he’s tried so very hard and so many times and he whoops in place. 

jihoon realises a fatal flaw in his plan. getting woojin to see the pictures on his phone would be hard since he’s hell bent on ignoring him. sending them to any of the members would just mean endless questions and teasing once they find out what he’s up to. just then, jihoon gets a notification on his phone about seongwu’s fancafe post and inspiration strikes him. 

fancafe. they have each other starred as friends. there are enough of them together now that someone is a social media addict and would show woojin those pictures asap, whether he likes it or not.

sniggering to himself, jihoon pulls up a post, types in wannables!!! in the subject and settles for two of the mildest of the lot (it is going to be in public after all). then he types a message about the pimple next to his lip, and how it’s a secret (well, it is a secret to the fans how he got this pimple, but it is not a secret to woojin, seeing how it was entirely due to him mauling his lips yesterday with his fucking unshaven face that this pimple is now on his face). it doesn't matter that the message would not make sense at all to his fans or even justify the need for _such_ pictures. but he has enough faith in how distracting his face is and he presses post. 

jihoon throws himself onto the bed, this time in glee, body light and crosses his legs at the ankles.

and now he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> poor woojin, his phone battery is just flat. he would never ignore jihoon. :')
> 
> let me know what you think! 
> 
> twitter:[ @05294DJ1](https://www.twitter.com/05294DJ1)


End file.
